Missing Symbol
by TreezHD
Summary: A Boy Arrives at Beacon and gets recruited to team RWBY and is found to not have discovered his semblance yet Which could hinder his skills in combat. Will he overcome the obstacles standing in his way? Can he find his semblance? Ya. Sorry about the plot accidentally created a Harem although its not going in that way.Hope you enjoy! Post feedback and suggestions! Yours Truly,Treez


**Missing Symbol**

"Hey guys check it out there's a new kid at school" Noticed Ruby while sitting at their usual location in the cafeteria one early morning. It was Wednesday and school had just started a week ago. Ruby wondered if her team would have any classes this day with said new kid."Well He seems pretty cool to me?Anyone know if hes Faunus or is he Human?" asked a particularly curious Blake"."Does it matter?" answered the grinning Yang. "Ooh,I wonder if hes in our class! I Wonder what weapon he wields! " said an ecstatic Scythe Wielder!

"Oh You Dolt! Of Course you would ask this question" Retorted Weiss with an exasperated sigh.

The kid in question started walking through the cafeteria being flanked by no other than the dear headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda Goodwitch. They started to head towards the exit while every single pair of eyes in the large sized cafeteria while they exited the mess hall towards 's classroom that a particular Team RWBY and JNPR have in a couple of minutes.

"Well that proves my suspicions He is in our class!" exclaims ruby trying to hide her over exaggerated grin.

"Oh Jeez! Why are you so into this kid for all we know he could be as bad as Jaune for crying out loud." The heiress exclaimed quite harshly even for her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! He could probably take on all of us and not even break a sweat!" said Ruby defensively and optimistically. "Well will see because we got him next class. He's headed toward Mr. Oobleck's right now."was the first thing the quiet Blake said while keeping her eyes on her "Book" which was really Ninjas of Love with a case over top to conceal it being a glorified smut or so Weiss says.

"Its Doctor Please and Thank you!" could be heard coming from said teachers correction was rewarded with an eye roll from the faunus

"Well Class is in 5 minutes so...TEAM RWBY MOVE OUT!" commanded Ruby in the most authoritative voice her 15 year old vocal cords could produce.

RWBY DORM

Ruby was swiftly scouring for the specific books she needed for Mr...I mean class that was in 3 minutes but she had to find the books in a monstrous pile that was higher than her bed (The suspended one) This pile was so massive because it was made of her countless adventure novels and weapon magazines on top of the already large amount of curricular class textbooks.

But one question slowed her search and of course it was about the new kid. "Hey guys! what's the new kid name? ?" This question was quite intriguing because it got everyone to stop looking and ponder." I don't think i heard it?"was the reply from the curious cat."I wonder if hes got a really uncommon and cool name like : Axle or Dexter!" exclaimed Ruby being so excited to get to know the new guy.

'S CLASS

Team RWBY were running through the door with books and writing utensils freely hanging out of there unorganized holding of the intelligent literature. The team came tumbling down the stairs of the classroom from the infamous bully Cardin from Team CRDL who are known for their brute strength,Low combat skill and even lower IQ's

"Sorry Dr. Oobleck I don't know what happened! One minute we were coming into class then the next we were falling! and now were here!" was the leader's defence while she hid her worried face in her red hood that was the same colour as her current embarrassment blush."No worries,my dear! I think i found your culprit! it was the foot of i presume. Accident or Not, you shall be staying after class to ponder on how badly you could have hurt right here!" To this Ruby started to blush at her pet peeve of being called out and being the center of RWBY finally took their respective and assigned seats for class to actually begin.

"Moving on class lets start off this lovely day with a POP QUIZ! on Faunus militant tactics!" An orchestrated and almost choreographed sigh rang through the whole class.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by the echoed sound of the classroom door opening. This event was accompanied by Yours Truly,Ozpin, The Headmaster of Beacon and Glynda Goodwitch his Assistant/Teacher and an unfamiliar face guy between both. He was approximately 16 as a guess looking at his size and stature. The kid had a brown-ish hair that covered his forehead like many anime and cartoon characters. He wore some light metal pads on his arms,shoulders and shins that were all an onyx black but what completed the ensemble was a black leather sash starting on his right shoulder with and embroidered white emblem on it near the top. Going down it was a number of pouches that were perhaps for anything worth carrying on undergarments consisted of a plain white shirt that made a nice combination with the black accessories.

"Oh! Hello Ozpin and what a pleasant surprise! Now please tell me what brings you to my classroom?" Oobleck greeted their new guests into the classroom and directed the group to the front of his class in front of the desk to announce the reasons of their sudden appearance and obviously something related to the White and Black themed person which they accompanied.

Ozpin was the first to speak naturally. "Hello Students You perhaps have heard of This fine Young man standing next to me or perhaps not but starting from today he shall be joining the first year students in his journey to become a huntsman just like all of you." He started. " He has come from a small town just on the outskirts of vale but don't be judgmental he passed his initiation course with above average marks." continued Ozpin nonchalantly. "Why we Bring You this News today is because he isn't assigned to any Team Yet since he came to this academy after the initiation and ceremony." Glynda had picked up by now and Ozpin stepped aside for her to continue." Since we don't have any extra students we are going to form a team of 5 students. For People happy with their Team Name you may keep it. For Example: Team JNPR+A would stay as Team Juniper. I shall leave the decision to your Team Leaders if you would like the extra student."

As Soon as Glynda took a pause the quiet Ruby got up and immediately started " Miss. Glynda I would Gladly accept the new student into Team RWBY!" She exclaimed without consulting her Team. "WHAT!" was the combined reaction of WBY." Then Its Settled the new student shall join Team RWBY for next Four Years!" Glynda started to walk towards the exit door of the classroom with Ozpin by her side. Meanwhile, The New Kid moved to a seat next to Yang on the west side of the class and started taking down the notes that were quickly being produced on the blackboard at a caffeinated speed by none other than Dr. Oobleck.

LATER ON IN RWBY'S DORM

WBY had already started to yell at the Scythe Wielder who was sitting on Weiss's bed since hers was suspended above wasn't really interested in scolding there little leader unlike the others who were scolding the team leader like she had committed something criminal.

"Why didnt you talk to us about this before blindly accepting Goodwitch's Offer!" started the Ice Princess

"Ya Rubes, You should at least warn us before accepting another into our group and even worst its a GUY!" exclaimed Yang "Although hes probably not complaining living with 4 beautiful girls for 4 years!" she said optimistically

"Oh Yang and your semi-weird mind, Although i would talk to the kid instead making him wait by the door." said Blake surprising the rest.

"Oh Ya right…" said RWY all the same time.

Ruby was the first to greet the new kid into there dorm "Hey! Welcome to Team RWBY and welcome to the dorm!" she awkwardly said. Ruby also added an ear to ear grin that made it just a little more awkward between the two.

"Thank you...Ruby was it! I am so very sorry for the trouble i must have caused with my appearance at the school." said the kid still leaning against the door of the dorm." and yes Yang i am not complaining about joining the team although not exactly for the same reason , pardon the judgement, I have heard that you four are most probably one of the strongest and cooperative teams at this fine academy." He replied to both sisters.

"Wait how do you know about us and our strengths?" contemplated Weiss

"Well before Dr. Oobleck's class I asked professor Ozpin if i could view the talent of the teams I would possibly join. So I've looked at yours JNPR's and CRDL. Although, i wasn't too fond of Team CRDL they seem too brutish for my skills and the don't seem to be the nicest people from what I've seen so i hoped that i wouldn't be there pick… So thank you for allowing me to join the team and hopefully it runs smoothly for the next 4 years.

"So whats your weapons!" exclaimed Ruby!

"Well These" he thrusts out both his arms which have twin bracers made of black metal similar to other pieces of armor on his shins and shoulders with a leather interior for comfort in the middle aligned with his knuckles were gems that looked like dust gems but were off as being pure white while no dust was except lightning which had a blue tint to them." Bracers? Cool what do they do? Enhance Hand to hand or like lasers!...lasers are cool" ruby said but was lost in thought with Grimm being cut down by them.

"What kind of dust is that? I'm the the Schnee Heiress and i haven't seen those?"Weiss said with a tone of repetition to her title. "well these are dust crystals but not see ive combined most of the dust types raw energy and combined them and the outcome were these that actually release a charge of energy for my weapons but they recharge the energy over time instead of the one time system that dust do. But enough about that if i may lets move feel free to ask about the process at a later date."

"My Weapons" he flicked his wrists of his wrists which set off a chain of events on his left a large piece of metal that seems too large to fit inside the small bracer of a container afterwards the chunk of metal that was about a quarter of a meter away from his arm, it started to expand and spiral around creating a full round shield and to top it off the circumference had 4 cm blades edging it. In the middle of the masterpiece that held the gem of unknown power and tied the whole shield together. it was mostly a steel black colour with white trimming that made an excellent combination.

His sword came from his other bracer and formed over top starting at the crossbar and extending on either side into the blade and handle respectively with the other gem sitting inside the blade. It was an elegant double edged blade that looked standard but looked powerful none the less. Everything was an onyx black except the blade that were a blinding white. I guess because killing black Grimm with a gleaming white sword is poetic.

"So what's your Semblance? For... Strategy purposes! right!"said the obvious Ruby.

Well see that's the thing i don't know what it is? and its the reason i'm at Beacon to like discover it or something i don't really know much about them and how they are discovered.." he was scratching the back of his head waiting for a response.

"Well I don't care Ill just change a plans when we find. Right guys?" Ruby said facing her team

"Yeah...Sure"was the unison response.

"One Thing i haven't heard about you today is your Name?" questioned Blake who always surprises the rest except the monochrome knight leaning on the door.

"Oh the Names Tyler! How do you do?" he answers with a bow.

*A/N* Well first chapter so criticism is appreciated but just don't crash my dreams. If you like the story awesome and more shall be coming. Also if you can come up with a Team name with R:W:B:Y:T with R being the start that would be great and ill make a hall of fame for everyone who helps out with the story!

Adios and Goodbye…(Wait those mean the same?) Oh well putting the pencil down,Yours Truly TreezHD


End file.
